Rawr
by meloncomia
Summary: Kenny lleva horas jugando con el PSP, Kyle se aburre y Stan no contesta sus mensajes. -Creo que voy a cortarte el cabello, pareces un león. Quién diría que solo hacía falta un comentario tan simple para sacar al rubio de su pequeño mundo virtual? 2K


-¡A la izquierda! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Sí, gané!- gritó Kenny, alzando los brazos a modo de celebración-. Soy un crack.3 -A Ike no le va a hacer gracia que lo hayas superado- comentó Kyle, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza del rubio. -Se lo advertí- sonrió el rubio, volviendo a concentrarse en el juego de carreras. Estaban en el cuarto del pelirrojo, Kenny sentado en el suelo y Kyle en la cama, detrás de él. -Kenny, llevas toda la mañana jugando. -Solo han pasado dos horas- contestó, restándole importancia. -Es demasiado tiempo para un juego de carritos…- bufó-. Y a ese maldito aparato no se le acaba la batería. -Una carrera y ya, te prometo que lo apago. -Eso dijiste hace media hora- suspiró el pelirrojo, fastidiado. Se dejó caer en la cama y agarró el libro que tenía al lado. Había leído la mitad esperando a que el rubio terminase de jugar, luego se había aburrido… tuvo que retomarlo porque no tenía más nada que hacer. Agarró su celular. Ya le había mandado dos mensajes a su mejor amigo, pero aún no le había respondido. -Voy a llamar a Stan…- comentó, en un intento de llamar la atención de Kenny. -Está con Wendy. -¿Ves? Él si es una buena persona, te aseguro que nunca se pondría a jugar con un PSP estando con Wendy. -Yo nunca he jugado PSP estando con Wendy- sonrió el rubio, sin dejar de jugar. -Estúpido- dijo Kyle, volviendo a sentarse. Al cabo de unos minutos, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Kenny. -Creo que voy a cortarte el cabello- comentó. -Que ni se te ocurra, cariño- advirtió el otro, aún en su juego. -Pareces un león- le alborotó el cabello-. Mira, solo te faltan los bigotes- sonrió. De repente, Kenny se dio la vuelta, dejando el PSP olvidado en el suelo. -Rwar- "gruñó", sacándole una risa al pelirrojo-. Debes temerme, Ky, ¡Soy un león! -Yo creo que eres un gatito, más bien- el rubio sonrió y se comenzó a subir sobre el pelirrojo, obligándolo a acostarse. -Soy un león- aseguró-. Y voy a comerte, Kahl- le susurró. Deslizó una mano bajo la camisa de Kyle y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. -¡Kenny!- dijo el pelirrojo, entre risas-. ¡Ya!- pidió, retorciéndose bajo el rubio, tratando de detenerlo. -Las presas no hablan- recordó Kenny, deteniendo las cosquillas. -Los leones tampoco- contestó Kyle, aún sonriendo. -Touché- dijo el rubio, para luego atrapar los labios del pelirrojo con los suyos. Kyle colocó ambas manos en el cuello de Kenny, profundizando el beso y soltando un pequeño gemido cuando la lengua del rubio se coló en su boca. -Estás caliente, Ky- susurró, sin alejarse del rostro del pelirrojo. -Tú siempre estás caliente- atacó Kyle, sonrojado. -Culpa tuya, desde luego- contestó simplemente-. Me revolucionas las hormonas- sonrió. Comenzó a marcar el cuello del pelirrojo con chupones y mordidas algo rudas, que hacían jadear suavemente al menor. Sin detener su labor, fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Kyle. Al tener la camisa desabrochada, Kyle hizo el esfuerzo de darle vuelta a la posición, y Kenny no opuso resistencia, quedando ahora el pelirrojo sobre el rubio. Se incorporó un poco para poder quitarse la camisa y lanzarla a algún rincón de la habitación. Luego se inclinó de nuevo sobre el mayor y lo besó, mientras sus inquietas manos se colaban bajo la camiseta de éste. El rubio se sentó, dejando a Kyle sobre su cadera, y su camisa tuvo el mismo destino que la del pelirrojo. Se alejó un poco para poder lamer y morder el pecho del menor, continuando con las marcas que había dejado en el cuello. No lo hacía con la intención de marcarlo; hacía mucho tiempo que era sólo suyo. Le gustaba escuchar a Kyle, y por eso lo hacía con una lentitud desesperante. Lo estaba torturando, o al menos eso creía el pelirrojo. Bajaba por todo su pecho con una paciencia infinita, llegaba al vientre y se devolvía, desesperando al menor. -Kenny- jadeó, frustrado. El nombrado sonrió contra la piel del otro, ignorándolo. Kyle frunció el ceño. Tomó al rubio por la barbilla para volver a besarlo, y aprovechó el momento para adelantar su cadera y rozar la entrepierna del mayor. Kenny soltó un gemido grave y colocó las manos en la cintura del pelirrojo, el cual repitió el movimiento sin que se lo pidiese. -Te gusta jugar sucio- dijo el rubio, jadeando. -Contigo solo se puede jugar así- contestó el menor, moviendo de nuevo la cadera. -Mmmmm, Kyle- gimió Kenny. -Estuviste perdiendo el tiempo con ese estúpido videojuego en vez de estar conmigo- se quejó, acercando su rostro al del rubio. -Si querías divertirte solo tenías que decirlo, Ky- aseguró Kenny, besándolo. -No entiendes las indirectas…estúpido. -Prometo estar más atento para la próxima- sonrío, para luego volver a comerle la boca. Kyle no quiso seguir discutiendo, al fin y al cabo, había logrado su cometido: La boca del rubio se debatía entre su cuello y sus labios, y sus manos le acariciaban la espalda. Mientras las cosas siguieran por ese camino, se sentía realizado. Para cuando su pequeño monólogo interno había acabado, ya estaba acostado en la cama y sus pantalones habían desaparecido. Kenny se encontraba sin pantalones y encima de él, y sonreía con picardía ante la cara de confusión del pelirrojo. -¿En qué momento…- comenzó a preguntar Kyle. -Tengo manos rápidas- interrumpió Kenny, guiñándole un ojo. -Si me descuido, un día de estos me violas. -No es violación si te gusta- recordó el rubio, para luego inclinarse y besarlo. Lo besó con calma, a diferencia de las anteriores veces, acariciando a penas sus labios, delineándolos con la lengua y mordiendo suavemente. El pelirrojo se estremeció, sintiendo que se derretía. Colocó ambas manos con delicadeza en la melena rubia, sin querer que el beso acabara. Kenny se alejó tan solo un poco, sus labios seguía rozándose. Kyle abrió los ojos lentamente, suspirando. El rubio sonrió y volvió a unir ambas bocas, esa vez por tan solo un segundo, luego comenzó a delinear un camino de besos hasta la oreja del pelirrojo, donde mordió suavemente su lóbulo, causando que éste se estremeciera. -Te amo- esa confesión susurrada al oído hizo que Kyle enrojeciera de inmediato. No era la primera vez que le decía algo así, pero cada vez que lo hacía, el pulso se le descontrolaba de una manera ridícula. -¿Y tú? ¿no me amas?- preguntó el rubio, sonriendo. Sabía la respuesta, pero también sabía lo mucho que le costaba al pelirrojo decirlo en voz alta. Kyle asintió suavemente. -No te escucho, Ky- insistió Kenny, mordiendo otra vez el lóbulo del susodicho. -No juegues conmigo, Kenneth- susurró el pelirrojo, aún sonrojado. Kenny rió y se incorporó un poco para verlo a los ojos. -Vas a tener que decirlo algún día- aseguró. -Ya lo he dicho antes- se defendió, frunciendo el ceño. La mirada que le dedicó el rubio lo hizo suspirar-. Te amo, ¿ya estás feliz? Kenny sonrió. -Mucho- aseguró. Las caricias volvieron a empezar, dejando la ternura atrás. A veces, el rubio hacía eso: lo calentaba, para luego ponerse mimoso, y luego volver a tratarlo como si no se hubiesen visto en dos años. Y Kyle no decía nada, porque le encantaba. Simplemente le encantaba que jugara así con él. Dejó de contener los suspiros y jadeos que querían escapar de su boca cuando Kenny volvió a marcar su cuello, esa vez con mucha menos delicadeza, mordiendo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Kyle acariciaba la espalda del rubio, clavando las uñas en sus omoplatos de vez en cuando. "No es buen sexo si no terminas con un par de marcas", solía decir Kenny. Kyle estaba de acuerdo, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta. Había muchas cosas que no admitiría nunca, como que le encantaba cuando el rubio lo mordía, sobre todo en el cuello. Muchas veces tenía que aguantar para no pedirle que lo hiciera. Así de grande era su orgullo. Lo peor es que estaba seguro de que Kenny se enteraba de todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y hacía cualquier cosa para desesperarlo. -Sueño con el día que por fin te rindas y me ruegues que te muerda más fuerte- admitió el rubio, que parecía saber perfectamente por dónde iban los pensamientos del otro-. Es mi fantasía. -Sigue soñando- contestó el pelirrojo. Kenny rodó los ojos. -Puedo esperar- sonrió el rubio. Un recorrido de lamidas y besos inició en el cuello del pelirrojo, y descendió hacia su pecho, luego hacia su estómago, y luego hasta su vientre. Kyle se estremeció cuando Kenny comenzó a jugar con el elástico de su ropa interior. Se mordió los labios para que las quejas no salieran de su boca, y suspiró con alivio cuando sintió los dedos del rubio deslizando la última prenda que le quedaba. Al fin, estaba tan cerca… Si tan solo Stan no hubiese abierto la puerta. -Kyle ya leí tu mensaje, lo sient…WOOOOOOOOOOOOO- el moreno se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. El rubio y el pelirrojo se quedaron quietos por un segundo, algo desorientados por la interrupción. -Maldita sea- bufó Kyle-. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Kenny se colocó sobre él y le susurró. -Hoy no estás de suerte, Ky- el pelirrojo rodó los ojos y lo empujó para poder incorporarse. Se arregló la ropa interior y se colocó el pantalón. -Te odio tanto- dijo, sacándole una sonrisa a Kenny. -No, claro que no- contestó el rubio. Kyle bufó y recogió su camisa. -Stan, puedes pasar- dijo en voz alta, mientras se ponía la camisa. -Eh, la verdad es que no quiero- contestó el pelinegro desde el otro lado de la puerta. -Debiste pensar en eso hace diez minutos, ahora tienes que entrar- exigió el pelirrojo. La puerta se abrió y un muy sonrojado Stan volvió a entrar. -Lo siento- se disculpó-… Aunque pudieron cerrar la puerta- la mirada asesina del pelirrojo lo hizo callarse. Kyle se dio la vuelta para recoger su abrigo y vio al rubio sentado en la cama, con el PSP de Ike. -Stan sácame de aquí antes de que lo mate- pidió Kyle. El nombrado sacudió la cabeza, resignado, y tomó a su amigo por el brazo. -Vamos Kyle- dijo, halándolo un poco. Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras, Kenny gritó: -¡TE AMOOO!- Kyle se sonrojó y frunció el ceño. -Maldito estúpido- susurró-, me jode demasiado. Stan rió por lo bajo, burlándose en silencio de su mejor amigo. -Y te encanta- aseguró el pelinegro. -Cállate Stan. Solo cállate- exigió el pelirrojo, molesto. A fin de cuentas, el pelinegro tenía toda la razón. 


End file.
